


Better Pasta or Better Hugs?

by Making_excuses



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Making_excuses/pseuds/Making_excuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sebastian asked for advice, and the one time he got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Pasta or Better Hugs?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wild_Strawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Strawberry/gifts).



> I would like to take a moment to thank my very awesome Beta reader Ciro0 (on Tumblr.), who is also the one who came up with the idea for this.

**1\. Drunken Conversations with a friend:**

“You know what, Kimi?” Sebastian stated to a sadly not drunk enough Finn. Kimi looked away from the television screen, showing he was paying attention to what Seb was saying.

“How do you choose between hugs and pasta?” he added, taking a sip of his Jägermeister, thanking his lucky coin that Kimi hadn’t insisted they both drink vodka tonight.

“Why do you need to choose?” Kimi looked puzzled, like he didn’t understand the question, but in Sebastian’s mind it was perfectly clear. That was the choice he had to make in less than a year, stay for the hugs or leave for the pasta.

“You always have to choose, just like you had to choose between clothes that fit and your size is red,” Sebastian explained.

“My clothes fit,” Kimi stated, looking back towards the television screen, putting an end to the conversation.

**2\. Texting your ex-teammate:**

“Mark, what would you choose? Better hugs or better pasta?” Sebastian texted Mark after his less than helpful conversation with Kimi. He decided he had to ask someone else for advice.

Almost an hour later the reply read “Tough luck, mate,” which was wildly unhelpful and also quite rude. Then again, what should he have expected from his ex-teammate.

**3\. Asking Britta is always a good rule to live by:**

“Britta?” Sebastian raised his voice to be heard over the sound of the engines.

“What is it Sebastian?” she turned around, giving him the smile of someone who was used to her boss’ random questions, but not letting that stop her.

“Do you prefer pasta or hugs?” he asked her. This time he knew he would get a serious answer.

“It depends on the day.” Britta was still giving him her best publicity smile, but clearly not realizing how important her answer was.

“I guess” was all Sebastian could think of saying.

“If that was all, I really have to run.” Britta added, already having started to walk away.

**4\. If one Finn can’t help you, try another:**

“Antti, do you think hugs or pasta is more important?” This time Sebastian tried to rephrase the question, clearly the way he was asking the question was the reason why he couldn’t get a straight answer from anyone.

“You need carbohydrates to live, but you shouldn’t be eating much pasta,” Antti asserted, having the look Sebastian knew would mean a harder workout.

“But if you had to pick one of them?” Sebastian clarified.

“Then I would pick a salad, Seb.” Antti was now smiling, clearly trying to make Sebastian eat healthier, even if Sebastian ate healthily enough thank-you-very-much. He had lost almost all the weight he had put on when Heikki was his trainer.

**5\. Jenson will know:**

“Jenson? Would you prefer better hugs or better pasta?” Sebastian felt that this time he had perfected the question, no one could possibly misinterpret it now.

“Why can’t I have both?” Jenson looked puzzled, but Seb couldn’t let that stop him. One way or another he wanted a straight answer from someone.

“Because you can only choose one,” Sebastian tried to clarify the best he could.

“Then I don’t know, can I still eat good pasta and get good hugs either way?” Jenson replied, finally someone who was taking his question seriously. And it had nothing to do with the bottle of sake Jenson was steadily getting to the bottom of, Sebastian was sure of it.

“Yes, but one will be better,” Sebastian again tried to explain to his friend.

“Choose the one you want, mate. I don’t know,” Jenson said, clearly wanting the conversation to end. Most likely so they could get back to the more important matter at hand, getting drunk.

**+1. And the time he got the answer:**

Meeting up with Kimi for the first race after the Summer break, they hugged. Usually they never did that, except when they shared a podium, and that had been way too long since. He remembered how great Kimi’s hugs were, how much he would enjoy having him as a teammate, even if he knew it wouldn’t be the same when they raced on track now.

“You know Sebastian, your size is red, too.”

As they parted ways, he wondered why Kimi would tell him what his size where. Nor was he aware that sizes came in colours? He should probably ask Britta about that later.

As he walked into the Red Bull Garage, he saw his old teammate in person, for the first time in forever.

“You always go for the pasta, mate,” he stated in lieu of a greeting.

“Nice to see you too Mark,” Sebastian replied, giving the Aussie a smile, what if he wanted chicken?

“Sebastian, you are late for your interviews, where have you been?” Britta looked slightly out of breath, clearly she had been looking for him. As Sebastian started walking after her, she added “You always go with your heart, if you want pasta we will go and get the best damn pasta on the planet.” Clearly she had already figured out where their dinner would be. Why the best damn pasta in the world wasn’t in Italy was anyone’s guess, but he trusted her with his life, so why not his food choices?

“Britta, do clothing sizes come in colour?” Sebastian inquired as they neared the press area.

“No, why would they?” Britta looked puzzled, he almost added a mental note, Thursday 16.15: Confused Britta for the first time.

“Someone just told me that my size is red, so I was wondering,” Sebastian replied, hoping he would get an explanation from his press officer, because he knew Kimi wouldn’t elaborate.

“You know if you wanted to both our sizes could be red,” Britta said with barely any pause for thought. Seb was now thoroughly confused. Before he could reply she added “now go answer questions, do us proud.”

Walking up to the press, he looked down on his phone. Seeing a text from Antti, he read the message “even if too much pasta is unhealthy it can be good for your soul.” Why was everyone obsessed with pasta today?  Was it an internet thing?

Spotting Jenson on the other side of the press area, he smiled at one of his best friends who mouthed something that looked like “choose pasta,” but why would he tell him that?

As Sebastian got ready to answer all the questions the press could come up with and maintain his smile, he was musing on the subject of pasta in the back of his mind. It wasn’t until later that night he realized, everyone had given him the answer he had been asking about all those months ago and they all seemed to agree. Choose better pasta over better hugs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** No money is made, the characters only share a name with real people, I am not in any way shape or form saying that either of them has done any of what I have written.


End file.
